A new darkness
by TMI1066
Summary: Below the surface will always lie a Morganstern. Sorry not very good with ratings.
1. The Letter

Clary Pov

I hear my son William crying from his room, as usual Jace was oblivious to his son's wails. I glanced at the clock which read 7o'clock so I got out of my bed, threw my dressing gown on and went to go check on him. As soon as I picked him up his tears ceased, it was obvious he was Jace and I's child with his golden blonde hair he got from his father and my emerald green eyes. I carried him down the stairs and put him in his playpen, and went to start breakfast before Izzy woke up and decided she wanted to make it.

…..

For no reason, what so ever Jace and I decided we were going to go out tonight because we haven't been out since Will was born. We didn't even need to ask, Izzy was more than willing to look after him for us.

The restaurant was stunning. "Jace thank you for tonight"

"You're welcome." He replied and before I could say anything else, I began to speak again.

"I can remember the first I saw you in pandemonium, and not matter what I would not change that night for anything. I love you with all my heart, you and William are the two most important people in my life. Clarissa Adele Fairchild, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife"

All I could do was say yes while he put the ring onto my finger.

However, I was not expecting what was going to happen when we returned to the institute.

As soon as we walked through the doors Maryse walked up to us with a forlorn look upon her face as she handed us a letter.

Dear Jonathan Herondale and Clarissa Fairchild,

The clave request your presence with you son William Herondale immediately, as we need to assess the amount of angel blood and power your son possesses. Failure to comply will result in arrest and we will take him by force.

THE CLAVE.

I could not stop the tears for falling as Jace held me to his chest.


	2. Earth-Shattering

Clary Pov

I took a deep breath as we walked in the meeting room, I was so scared I couldn't stop the tears from cascading down my face. I had hope that it would be okay, because Robert is inquisitor and I wouldn't let anything happen to William. He wouldn't, would he?

We were standing in the hall for ages before Robert or Jia came. They came followed by two other shadowhunters dressed completely in black, which now know is quite normal for shadowhunters. I took a deep breath as Jace and I followed them into a room, with William secure in my arms.

As soon as we entered the hall Robert Lightwood, told me hand William over. I was extremely wary about this; however, I was even more worried about what they would do if they didn't. however, once I did hand him over what they did surprised both me and Jace. The two shadowhunters from before walked over and grabbed both of mine and Jace's arms to hold us down.

I guess I subconsciously knew what they were going to do, but the moment when they actually did it, will be engraved in my memory forever. The moment when they slit my son's throat and just threw him to the ground like a discarded piece of rubbish.

I don't think I was fully aware of the next part, still in shock. Although I can remember it all so clearly. One minuet me and Jace we just sitting there being held down by the two shadowhunters, and then they are both lying dead on the floor surrounded by their own blood and Jace is standing above them. Then before I could comprehend he charged at Robert and Jia. It was so quick. He charged at them so fast, but they were expecting it, the cut his head clean off. It was then that I let out an earth-shattering scream.

Slowly Robert stalked over to me, as Jia set the building on fire. Robert grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the building, I told me that I will not tell anyone what happened. To tell them it was an accident and that Jace and William tragically died in the fire and they could only get me out alive. They told me the only reason I was still alive was so I could create now runes for them. The first thought that came to my mind was, as if I would help them now. They said if I told anyone the truth they would kill me and whomever I had told.

I created a portal a stepped through, gratefully to be out of there reach.

I didn't realise I was still sobbing until I open the institute door and Izzy open it, and took one look and at my face and I guess when she didn't see Jace or William she realised something bad had happened and in that moment, I could not stop myself from collapsing into her arms.


End file.
